grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Map of the Seven Knights
|season = 5 |number = 10 |epnumber = 98 |prodcode = 510 |image = 510-The map nears its completion.gif |airdate = February 19, 2016 |viewers = 4.04 millionFriday final ratings: ‘Shark Tank’ and ’20/20′ adjust up, ‘Sleepy Hollow’ adjusts down |writer = Jim Kouf |director = Aaron Lipstadt |co-stars = Michael Sheets as Andrew Dixon M. Ben Newman as Jeremiah Rogers Other co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Dreifacharmbrust Flail Kanabo Five Keys |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2016 = X }} "'}} is the tenth episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the ninety-eighth episode overall. It first aired on February 19, 2016 on NBC. Press Release MONROE GETS A CALL THAT WILL LEAD NICK TO AN INCREDIBLE DISCOVERY - JACQUELINE TOBONI AND DAMIEN PUCKLER GUEST STAR - Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) gets a call from a relative in Germany that will bring Nick (David Giuntoli) closer to his ancestors. Things get complicated when the nefarious group Black Claw is also after the same artifacts. Elsewhere, Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz) helps a mayoral candidate get an edge on his opponent. Meanwhile, Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) confronts Eve (Bitsie Tulloch) about Nick and Adalind (Claire Coffee). Russell Hornsby, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Felix Dietrich gets a call from Andrea Stroh about some old books that he may be interested in. She asks him to come to Prague to see them because she is afraid she'd damage the books if she brought them to Germany. Felix tells her he will come. The next day, Andrea shows Felix an old chest with many Grimm books. She tells Felix that everything was owned by Josef Nebojsa, who died of natural causes six months ago. Felix is impressed with the books and says he must take them back to his shop. Monroe, Rosalee, Hank, and Wu all go to Nick and Adalind's loft to visit. Adalind tells them she calls the loft a "fome" because it's a cross between a fortress and a home. Hank opens some wine while Nick and Monroe go to the roof, and everyone else goes to see Kelly. Monroe asks Nick how things are going with Adalind, Kelly, and Eve. Nick compliments Adalind on being a great mother and Monroe asks how he and Adalind feel about each other. Nick tells him he isn't sure. Nick says, "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel. I hated her for so long, and now... we're living together, and we have this kid. And it all just feels so strangely normal." Monroe asks Nick if he thinks Eve has any idea of who she used to be and Nick tells him, "Well, she says she remembers everything, but she talks about Juliette as if she has nothing to do with her." Andrea is working on an appraisal at Josef Nebojsa's house when Krisztian Ajandok and Oscar Vasicek show up. Krisztian says they're looking for books and grabs Andrea. Oscar asks where the books are and Andrea tells him they've all been taken to Leipzig to the Antiquariat. Krisztian lets go of Andrea, but he and Oscar woge into Anubi and kill her. Felix looks through the chest and finds a secret section full of weapons. He then calls Monroe, waking him and Rosalee up in the middle of the night. Felix tells Monroe that his mother told him that he had a friend who is a Grimm. He tells Monroe, "I have something your friend would be very interested in. I emailed you some photos. This cannot wait. Do not forward these photos, and delete them when you are done." Felix then hangs up. Monroe tells Rosalee about the photos and Rosalee wants to see what they are of before they go back to sleep. Monroe opens his email on his phone and both are surprised to see pictures from Grimm books. The next morning, Monroe brings a box with photo albums downstairs. Monroe tells Rosalee about his uncle Felix and shows her an old photo of him. Nick comes over and Monroe shows him the photos Felix emailed. Nick wonders where Felix got the books and asks Monroe if he trusts his uncle. Monroe asks, "You mean do I think this stuff is real? Hell yeah, it's real. Uncle Felix wouldn't touch a forgery." Nick then tells Monroe that he is interested in the books. Krisztian and Oscar destroy Felix's shop looking for the books. Monroe calls the shop and Krisztian answers, posing as someone who works there. He tells Monroe that Felix is not there, and Monroe tells Krisztian to tell Felix that "Monroe called." Nick and Hank look at the records of some Black Claw members, including Billie Trump and Donald Jones. Hank notes that both of them are still out there and says, "You know, this Black Claw is getting to be a real dangerous pain in the ass. We can't go to the FBI, NSA, or the DA." Nick then tells Hank about the Grimm books that Monroe's uncle wants to sell. Trubel goes to talk to Eve, and she tells Eve she wasn't trying to kill her that night at Nick's house. Eve tells her she's talking about Juliette and that she knows she wasn't trying to kill her. Trubel says she would have killed Juliette if she had to since she was trying to kill Nick. Trubel asks her if she'd ever hurt Nick, Adalind, or Kelly, and Eve says, "I wouldn't. I don't owe Juliette anything." Eve then tells Trubel that Juliette would have killed her too. Renard meets with Andrew Dixon, Jeremiah Rogers, and Rachel Wood in his office. Jeremiah says if the election was held tomorrow, then it could go either way. Rachel says, "We've taken the high road, and Gallagher hasn't. We have to stop being the nice guy," and Dixon responds, "I'm not trying to be a nice guy. I just don't want this campaign to be like every other campaign. I don't want to get elected because I'm the guy they hate the least." Renard then suggests that they let the press get a hold of information about gambling debts and some favors paid out to known associates of the mob by Gallagher. Monroe and Rosalee talk about how they haven't heard back from Felix. Monroe says, "Maybe he realized the books were fakes or something," and additionally speculates that perhaps he found another buyer instead. Rosalee suggests that he tries calling Felix again, and Monroe says he is probably just trying to price the books. There is a knock at the door and Monroe is surprised to see that Felix has arrived. Felix tells Monroe that he needs to contact Nick now. Nick tells Adalind that she seems quiet and she responds that today would have been her mom's birthday. She then says, "Here I am thinking about my mother, who threw me out of the house, and I don't even know your birthday. And you don't know mine." Nick tells her that hers is April 14th, and she realizes that he did arrest her once. Nick tells her that his is June 18th, and then he gets a call from Monroe telling him that his uncle came to town. Felix briefly takes the phone and tells Nick they need to meet tonight. Monroe gets the phone back and tells Nick, "Oh, my. Nick, he brought one of these books. I'm sorry; I think you really need to see this." Meisner and Trubel look at photos from the scene of Andrea's murder due to a Black Claw mark showing up at the scene. Trubel says, "They were looking for something and didn't get it. It's a warning to whoever has it." Meisner says that she was found in the house of Josef Nebojsa, who died several months ago. Eve asks if they know who Josef Nebojsa is and Meisner says they are trying to find out. Trubel gets a call from Nick and steps aside to answer. Nick tells her, "I'm on my way to Monroe's house. His uncle's a book dealer, and he's got some books that may be Grimm. I'm not sure if I trust this guy." Trubel asks if he wants backup and Nick says he does. Monroe and Rosalee talk with Felix about the books until Nick and Trubel arrive. Felix isn't happy that Nick brought Trubel and he woges, seeing that Trubel is also a Grimm. Trubel tries to go after him, but she is held back by Nick, and Felix is held back by Monroe and Rosalee. Monroe tells everyone to settle down and Felix retracts. Both Felix and Trubel both apologize to each other. Nick looks through the book that Felix brought and asks him if he has more. Felix tells him there are 20 total books, which shocks everyone. Felix tells everyone how he got the books and some information about Josef Nebojsa. Nick asks how much he wants for the books and Felix tells him $100,000. He tells Nick he can keep the book he brought and that he'll contact him in 24 hours to get a decision. Monroe tells him that's a lot of money and Felix says that is the best he can do, before leaving. Nick says he can't put together $100,000 in 24 hours. Trubel says she has Josef Nebojsa because of there being a Black Claw mark at his house after the murder of Andrea. Monroe then suggests that HW may be able to come up with the money they need for the books because they're funded by the government. Nick says they should show Meisner the book and Trubel agrees it's worth a shot. Rosalee tells everyone that she'll see what she can find on Josef Nebojsa. Nick, Trubel, and Monroe take the Grimm book to Hadrian's Wall's compound, and Monroe is introduced to Meisner and Eve. Meisner says that he has seen a few Grimm books before and Monroe says, "This one is pretty amazing, even as far as Grimm books go." Eve says, "If there are 19 more like this, it would help replace what was lost when the trailer was burned down," and Nick, Trubel, and Monroe look at her. Monroe says, "Yeah. A lot of irreplaceable history was destroyed-and not by accident." Nick asks Meisner if he can get the $100,000 and Meisner says, "I'll see what I can do. But this is government money from a fund that doesn't exist, so I can't make any promises." Felix is in his hotel room when he gets a text. He calls the number and is given information about his shipment on its way to Portland. Monroe tells Rosalee about meeting Eve. He says, "I mean, it was really weird. She looks like Juliette. But I have no idea if there's anything of her left... in her." Monroe says that Eve remembers everything, except there's a complete disconnect with her own past. Rosalee finds information on Josef Nebojsa's ancestry and Monroe calls Nick. Rosalee tells Nick that she traced Nebojsa's ancestry back to the Crusades. She tells him more about what she found and Monroe says, "Nick, I think this Nebojsa is really rooted, okay? We cannot let these books get away." Rosalee suggests that they may be able to come up with enough to make Felix make them a deal. Hank tells Nick that there is a body for them to report to, and Nick tells Monroe to try Rosalee's idea. Nick and Hank meet Wu at the scene of the body. Wu tells them what they know and Nick is surprised to see that the body is Felix. Monroe reads about Crusaders and Rosalee says it sounds a lot like what is happening now. Monroe gets a call from Nick and he tells Monroe about his uncle being murdered. Nick says, "I'm at the crime scene now. I think I need your help on this one. You need to come down here. It looks Wesen on Wesen, but it's pretty brutal." Monroe tears up and asks Nick where he should meet them. Rosalee hugs Monroe and tells him she is sorry about Felix. Monroe goes to the hotel and tearfully talks to Nick, Hank, and Wu. Nick and Hank say they don't think that Felix had the books in his room, so that whoever killed him did not get the books. Wu says that Felix put up a fight and Monroe notes that whoever Felix got a piece of would be wounded. Felix's phone rings and Nick finds it under the bed. The caller speaks German, so Monroe takes over. After the call, Monroe says the person called to say that Felix's shop was trashed like someone broke in. Krisztian and Oscar pull over, with Oscar in pain after having been bitten by Felix. Krisztian tells him he needs to go to a hospital, but Oscar tells him just to call an ambulance. Nick, Hank, and Monroe go to the precinct to try to figure out who killed Felix. Hank says he isn't getting any matches on fingerprints, and Nick notes that there were three different blood types in the room, meaning Felix had at least two attackers. Wu walks up and tells them that he is having trouble with Felix's phone because it got damaged, but he pulled the SIM card to have it checked. Nick notes that Felix could have been killed by the same people who killed Andrea. Nick says, "They could have easily found out your uncle got the books from the dealer and followed him here." Monroe says, "You know, I called my uncle at his bookshop, and it was late, but he always works late. And somebody else answered the phone." Hank asks if he told them anything and Monroe says just his name. He then exclaims, "Oh, God, you don't think they could find him because I made that phone call." Hank tells him not to go there. Nick says that if the guys were Black Claw, then maybe HW has information on them. Wu says that one or both could be needing medical help, so Hank says that he and Wu will check the hospitals. Two paramedics arrive at Krisztian and Oscar's location. Krisztian leads them to Oscar and one of the them asks Oscar if he was attacked by dogs, to which Oscar answers yes. The paramedic gets his phone from the ambulance to call animal control and asks what kind of dogs they were. Oscar says he doesn't know and the paramedic asks what they looked like. Krisztian says, "Like this," and woges, killing both paramedics. Nick and Monroe go to HW's compound to get information on Felix's attackers. Eve tells them, "Krisztian Ajandok and Oscar Vasicek are both Anubi, and we've tracked a connection to a Black Claw cell in the Czech Republic." Nick gets a call from Hank, telling him about the murders of the paramedics. Hank tells him, "Looks an awful lot like what happened to Monroe's uncle. And the 911 caller spoke with an accent." Nick tells him the IDs of Felix's attackers and Hank says he will handle this case. Trubel finds a security image of Krisztian from the Portland airport the night before and Eve tells Trubel to check if they rented a car or booked a flight out of town. Nick gets a call from Wu and Wu tells him that Felix's last call came from a cargo company. He tells Nick that he called and found out Felix was expecting a shipment this afternoon or tonight. He says he couldn't get more info without the shipping number. Nick thanks him and hangs up. He tells Monroe that Felix was having the books shipped and Monroe figures that the attackers have the tracking number. Trubel finds a rental car under Krisztian's and says that it has not been returned yet. Nick and Monroe then head to the cargo company. Nick and Monroe spot the rental car parked outside the building. Inside, Krisztian and Oscar look for Felix's shipment. Nick and Monroe go inside and find a dead security guard. Krisztian and Oscar find Felix's shipment and open the crate where they find the chest. Monroe suddenly gets their attention when he walks up and ominously says, "You killed my uncle." He woges and threatens, "You shouldn't have done that." Krisztian and Oscar woge, and Krisztian attacks Monroe as Oscar goes after Nick. Monroe quickly kills Krisztian by ripping out his throat, while Nick gets knocked over the chest. Monroe quickly runs up and tackles Oscar and bites his throat out. Monroe retracts, looks at Nick, and says his uncle was a good man, and Nick says they need to get the chest out of there. Nick and Monroe take the chest to the spice shop to unlock it. Monroe picks the chest lock and opens it, and the gang removes the books from the chest. After the books are all removed, Monroe removes a loose board from the bottom of the chest. Trubel and Monroe remove the rest of the boards, revealing many weapons. Hank says, "Looks like we got our trailer back." The gang starts looking through the books and examining the new weapons. Monroe observes that the lock on the chest is bigger than it needs to be. Hank finds a book of Grimm family trees. They find Josef Nebojsa's family and then they search under Kessler to find Nick's family. They find that Nebojsa has been keeping the book updated and that Nick is in it. Monroe taps on the lock and knocks a piece out. He finds something wrapped up and proceeds to unwrap it, revealing three of the seven keys. He immediately shows Nick and the others the keys and Rosalee runs upstairs and gets the other two keys. The gang then gets ink and puts the pieces of the map from the five keys together. Monroe compares a map to what all five of the inked keys made and says, "These three hills here with the two rivers on either side connecting to the bigger river here, that is an exact match for what the keys are saying. And it's in the Schwarzwald." Nick says they can figure out what was buried and Monroe excitedly agrees, prompting Nick to state, "We're going to the Black Forest." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Anubis *Ak-Moho-Alii (seen in Grimm Diaries only) *Bhari Kadama (seen in Grimm Diaries only) *Empousai (seen in Grimm Diaries only, promotional image) *Karkinos (seen in Grimm Diaries only) *Sairento Shi (seen in Grimm Diaries only) *Ukufu Okusheshayo (seen in Grimm Diaries only) Videos Select Scene Production Notes *The episode was filmed from October 19-October 28, 2015. *There was no "Previously on Grimm" introduction and a shortened introduction sequence to compensate for the inclusion of the episode's longer duration.GrimmWriters Twitter Account Continuity *Nick receives 20 new Grimm books, including a book of Grimm family trees, plus many new weapons, and three new keys. *Nick's maternal grandfather's first name, Walter, is revealed in the book of Grimm family trees. *Donald Jones' real name is revealed to be Donald Orin Heckengaub. *Andrew Dixon's opponent in the Mayoral race is named Gallagher. *Hank, Wu, Monroe, and Rosalee see Nick and Adalind's loft for the first time. Wu also sees Kelly for the first time. *Monroe enters the Oregon base of Hadrian's Wall for the first time and meets Eve and Meisner. Trivia *This was the first episode written by Jim Kouf that he didn't co-write with David Greenwalt. *This was the first time since Season 1 that the tenth episode of the respective season was not directed by Peter Werner. *Josef Nebojsa's name is spelled Joseph Nebojsa in the book of Grimm family trees. *This is the first episode to feature both the Czech Republic and Poland. *The establishing shot of Prague is of , the Castle District, with the famous St. Vitus Cathedral (the green spires) as its centerpiece. *Whilst the police report pulled up at Hadrian's Wall is good and plausible Czech, although some phrases are a bit off, it is titled in English "Czechoslovakia: Police Report." Since January 1, 1993, the Czech Republic and Slovakia have been separate entities. *The original deceased, Josef Nebojsa, has a surname which, in Slovak rather than Czech, means "don't worry/fear." *"Nebojsa" is the name of a Czech fairy tale character and there is a movie based on the story. Nebojsa is a boy who literally doesn't know fear, and who is sent into the world to learn it. His name is an epitome for someone absolutely fearless; indeed, the surname Nebojsa means "fearless" in Serbian and Croatian. *This episode featured Fresh Squeezed IPA from Deschutes Brewery, a craft brewery founded in Bend, Oregon.Deschutes Brewery Twitter Account *Aris Juson, who portrays Paramedic 1, also portrayed an EMT in (he was credited as Aristophane Juson). References